sinensisfandomcom-20200214-history
Combined Elemental Techniques
Fire + Lightning = Blaze Universally considered the most combat-oriented combination energy based on a combination of its directness, volume, destructive ability, and range. It has low utilitarian usage. Oftentimes the energy is incredibly useful in piercing armor and fortifications. The militaries of Sinensis specifically train troops with this specialty. A * Infernal Pulse: A highly-concentrated mass of plasma is directed at a target. ** 5L (+ 2L automatic) B * Mortar: Can manifest a glob of plasma and hurl it great distances. On impact with the ground it creates a splash of superheated energy and a small explosion, causing burns and potential damage to units caught in the blast. This technique is quite useful for breaching entrenchments and fortifications, as the less compacted earth provides little resistance to what is essentially a piece of the sun. The energy dissipates quickly, unlike fire, and does not cling to surfaces or armor and thus is not very useful as an antipersonnel attack. ** 2L for targets caught in the blast. Any creature hit directly by this attack also takes one point of aggravated damage and must succeed a Wits + Composure check against MoS or fall prone. * Rotschreck: A large bolt of lightning cloaked in fire is directed at a target. It is known to cause a fear of fire in affected targets. ** 2L (+ 1L automatic) ** If successes are greater than target's Composure, target is Frightened and takes a -2 to all actions. C * Imbue: Can store kinetic energy in objects to increase their destructive power when thrown. ** Add MoS/2L to thrown weapon attacks at range. * Reciprocating Extinguish: Electrical energy can be applied to a Blaze technique such that it is resistant to a water or earth attempt to extinguish it. When applicable, the electrical energy may travel back along the earth or water attempt and electrocute a target or targets. ** (MoS) L damage to targets connected to a water source. * Plasmasis: Plasma envelopes a weapon, allowing it to cut and penetrate much easier. ** Close Armed Attack gets AP 2, and the damage rating is increased by 1 (Lethal becomes Aggravated, Bashing becomes Lethal). ** This technique has been known to shear lesser materials used to block it. If the structure rating of the blocking material is equal to or less than the AP rating of the weapon being wielded, it gives way and is cleaved in two. If the structure rating is higher, then it is decreased by one per hit from the weapon. ** Plasmasis cauterizes wounds, making it impossible to bleed out from and potentially medically useful in extreme situations. D * Manifest plasma: Caster can create up to MoS/2 rounded up spherical feet of plasma, which can be manipulated with great granularity as long as the caster maintains focus. * Plasma Trap: Caster is capable of creating a trap filled with superheated plasma, similar to a claymore mine. ** Any creature that triggers the bomb takes 2L automatically and must make a Wits + Composure check or fall prone. Can cause extreme burns in some cases. * Blazebolt: A superheated beam of plasma is propelled at a target. ** 1L, ranged. Target gets dodge. E * Burnwave: A contiguous, electrified volume of flame is directed at a target. ** (MoS)L, ranged, target gets dodge. * Anodize: If an object is conductive, caster can imbue electrical and fire energy into it to weaken the structural rating by 1 per turn the move is maintained. The material regains its strength when the technique is no longer applied. This is a full action and cannot be performed in combat without provoking an attack of opportunity. Nonconductive objects are not affected beyond normal fire damage. Fire + Wind = Scorch A close-ranged energy type that has little utilitarian use, but is deadly in close quarters. It is often ineffectual at longer ranges, but it makes up for this by being able to affect multiple targets simultaneously with great lethality. A * Heatwave: Heating the surrounding atmosphere in a targeted area, biological targets take damage by breathing. ** 4L ** Targets in the affected must make a Stamina + Composure roll. If the highest successes are equal to or greater than the caster's highest, they take half damage, rounded down. MoS greater than targets' Stamina dehydrates target. * Incinerate: A targeted area superheats, causing targets in the affected area to burn and incinerate. ** 6L, MoS greater than targets' Stamina dehydrates target. B * Elfire: Orbs or fire encircle the caster and automatically attack hostiles. ** 3L * Charred Earth: The surrounding terrain is superheated, instantly igniting or heating everything flammable in a diameter of space. ** 2L, long range, cannot be dodged. -1 to dice pool to Cast for each additional target. C * Dessicate: An area equal to MoS meters in radius is heated to the evaporating point nearly instantly. ** Creatures inside this area must immediately make a Wits + Stamina roll against MoS or become winded, and the blinding and parching heat causes a -2 to all mental rolls. ** Targets in the affected area longer than 10 minutes must succeed a Stamina + Composure - Armor roll agains MoS or suffer heat stroke, becoming Feverish, Nauseated, and Dehydrated. * Emberwind: A small, fiery cyclone erupts at the point directed by the caster. ** 2L, target must make a Composure Check or be unable to move, and continue taking damage. This wind can also be used to evaporate water in the area. D * Ash: Superheated wind rakes a targeted diameter of area, incinerating flammable targets and objects and producing clouds of ash, which impair vision. ** 1L, inflames flammable objects or targets and causes a -1 penalty to all mental rolls. E * Flame Strike: Whipped flames envelop a weapon or limb used for striking. ** 1L Lightning + Wind = Magnetic Considerably helpful in utilitarian and support roles, magnetic energy has strong tandem synergy with military operations, as the users can mold metal fortifications or bind enemy weapons and armor. They are sometimes able to create amazingly destructive siege teams by propelling metal objects at high velocity towards structures. A * Metalize: The caster can control the shape, rigidity, and other structural attributes of metal such that they can affect most metallic substances in a targeted area reflexively. * Cold Forge: Caster can combine separate pieces of metallic material into one, and split large pieces into small. B * Magnetonic Force: A force which propels entities towards or away from the caster. ** Target entity rolls Strength + Stamina against caster roll. If the caster beats the target's roll, they are propelled towards or away from caster at 10m/success/round. * Swarm: Caster is able to use small sized particles of magnetic material as one large unit, however they stay distinct and fall apart when unused. C * Gauss-Burst: The caster heightens the kinetic movement of a metal object. ** Close or ranged metallic object being used as a weapon gets additional dice equal to caster's MoS. D * Polarize: Strengthens bonds of a metal object or electrical current. ** Weapon, Structure or Armor is buttressed from impact or damage equal to MoS of caster. For Armor and structures, this effectively negates AP up to MoS, and then starts to add defensive buffs with that rest of the MoS. Can dampen or enhance the electrical conductivity of a metal object. E * Magnetize: The caster applies a magnetic force to a metal object. ** Locks up armor and weapons. Target makes Strength and Stamina roll vs caster. If the target fails, they take the MoS of the caster as a penalty to all physical actions until they succeed. * Energize: Once per scene, caster may choose either dodge or initiative at the beginning of the round. They add their MoS to that stat for the remainder of the scene. Drawback: Cooldown until next scene, effect cannot stack. Lightning + Earth = Explosion A mostly military energy, the ability to generate or degenerate explosive force is a boon for obvious reasons. It is also very helpful for mining or clearing debris. A * Gigaclasm: A huge, omnidirectional explosion manifests and affects targets in an area. ** 8L, +4L, Targets in affected area that fail a Composure roll are knocked prone and propelled 20M/Gnosis, taking 1L per Gnosis. B * Throttle: Neutralize, minimize, or maximize an explosive force. ** Add or subtract MoS to an explosive force. To neutralize, caster must roll higher than explosive force, or caster, if magical in origin. C * Pearl Bombs: A chain of small explosions manifest and damage targets in the affected area. ** (MoS)L +2L per success. Targets in affected area that fail a Composure roll are knocked prone. * Embolden: Increase the power of a kinetic force. ** Adds MoS Lethal damage to explosive force. Targets affected that fail a Composure roll are knocked prone. D * Burst: An explosive force is remotely detonated by the caster. ** 3L detonated remotely at 5M/Gnosis. Targets in affected area that fail a Composure roll are knocked prone. E * Explosive Melee: An explosive force is applied to a melee attack ** MoS added to Close Attack. Targets affected by attack that fail a Composure roll are knocked prone. * Blast Bomb: A fiery, explosive force manifests in the targeted area and both burns and displaces targets in the blast. ** (MoS)L Earth + Water = Wood Often associated with Druidism, this energy form has many unique attributes, loke the ability to control plant and lesser animal life, which make it great for societies you flourish. It is often considered helpful in a non combative support role, but there are old stories about powerful Druids or Witchs who could drink life force through plants, or affect life to harm or help, which has cemented a connotation of Necromancy or Dark Magic within its wholesome history. A Upon reaching A level, a Wood caster must choose one of three options for their final ability. * Great Forest Creation: Trees, vines, and all manner of plant life erupt from the terrain in a dense formation. The plants are responsive to the caster's directions. Damage that causes blood and other gore that to spill in this terrain heals the caster half as much as the damage dealt. * Swamp Walker: Caster is covered in thick vines and roots that conform to their will, allowing them to create a living suit. The caster is considered a size class larger for the duration of this spell. * Beast Master: Insects, rodents, livestock, vines, moss, fish, and other nonsentient plant and animal life are drawn to you and will defend you with their lives, if necessary. The effect is at will and takes no action. Result is at storyteller's discretion. B * Mycosize: Produces spores which can cause a number of abnormalities in the target. ** 4B, targets sustain one of the following status effects picked by the caster: Forgetful, Fever, Delirious, or Numbed. * Synthesize: The caster speeds their healing process of themselves and others by way of absorbing the photosynthetic energy of plant life that they manifest on their body. ** Heals (MoS) Lethal damage. * Everspring: Produces a specific plant or fungus, such as a magical ingredient. Difficulty increases with the complexity of the organism. ** Manifests 1 cubic meter per success of plant or fungal body. C * Xylify: Encase the surface of an object with dense woody growth. ** Object or target gains (MoS) Armor. * Mudbaby: Caster can create and control a humanoid decoy out of mud. This will not fool a sentient being in clear light, but if conditions permit (at storyteller discretion) may be enough to provide a distraction, especially if used in conjunction with another spell to obscure visibility. The mudbaby has no stats, cannot help in combat, and if attacked or disturbed will disintegrate. D * Nature's Respite: Repairs a wooden object. * Cutting Sprig: A sharpened shaft of wood manifests that can be thrown or driven into a target, where it will erupt with growth, causing damage. ** 2L + 2L automatic. * Barkskin: Skin hardens with the strength of dense oak but keeps completely flexible. ** (MoS) added to Armor. E * Sprout: Speeds the growth of plant life and vitalizes malnourished plants. * Leech: Tendrils emanate from the caster which improve their ability to grapple, and drain life energy from what they make contact with. ** Roll Gnosis Gnosis in lieu of Strength for grapple check. If successful, inflict (MoS) Lethal and heal the same amount of health. * Commune: Through direct contact, the caster perceives the world through the sensory input of plants for as long as they concentrate. This perception is alien to humanoid perception but is much more holistic and far-reaching. Wind + Earth = Crystal Particularly well known is crystal energy, which creates crystal lattice which can absorb and expend energy, which is one of the best ways to create magical items. Aside from this popular utilitarian ability, there are some support uses in that some users can create armor and weapons with this ability, indeed any structure, and so their abilities can create fantastic defenses and armor, which tend to be magic-resistant, for their squads. A * Superior Crystallization: Instantly creates a structure composed of diamond. ** Structure rating is MoS + Gnosis. Armor made like this is equal to MoS + Gnosis, and resists magical attacks that normally ignore armor. B * Rubify: Instantly creates a layer of ruby-strong material around armor. ** Armor + MoS, resists magical attacks that normally ignore Armor. C * Jut: A large spike of crystal instantly manifests on targeted surface. ** (MoS)L, AP 4 D * Silicair: Crystalline dust is created in an area which causes damage to breathing humanoids, impairs vision, and disturbs concentration. ** 3B, targets in affected area take a penalty to Perception Checks. E * Quartzite Darts: Thin needle-like projectiles are propelled at a target. ** (MoS)L, AP 1 Water + Fire = Boil Associated with medical and alchemical practices, boil energy has some specific military aptitude, usually for infiltrators and spies who utilize toxins or poisons. It is also used in some explosives units. Aside from this, the uses are usually applied in alchemy where the ability to apply heat to a solution directly or remotely can come in handy. A * Embroil: The caster causes the moisture and fluids in one or more targets to reach a boiling point. ** If solution contains acid, or poison, it might create a toxic or acidic cloud that causes extra damage and effects. ** 4L + 3B * Roil: A volume of solution from any water technique is controlled while boiling, causing damage in addition to regular affects attributed to the technique. If solution contains acid, or poison, it might create a toxic or acidic cloud that causes extra damage and effects. ** (MoS) Lethal damage is added to a water technique without disrupting concentration. * Nucleate: A solution instantaneously boils over, causing violent, burning cavitation. ** Boiling explosion causes 4B +2L as evaporates solution in question. ** If solution contains acid, or poison, it might create a toxic or acidic cloud that causes extra damage and effects. B * Leidenfreeze: Creates an insulating shield of vapor which repels heat around a target area. ** Subtracts (MoS) from dice pool of heat-type damage roll and subtracts 1 Lethal damage per MoS from damage calculation. C * Steam: Superheated steam spews from a targeted diameter of area that burns what it contacts. ** 5B, target can dodge. D * Vaporize: A solution starts to evaporate, as long as the caster concentrates. Eventually, the substance will completely vaporize. ** If solution contains acid, or poison, it might create a toxic or acidic cloud that causes extra damage and effects. E * Percolate: A solution in a targeted area is superheated, and burns what it comes into contact with. ** Heated solution causes 3B to those it makes contact with. If solution contains acid, or poison, it might create a toxic or acidic cloud that causes extra damage and effects. Wind + Water = Ice Often considered useful for several civilian uses (including alchemy), it has combat applications which usually affect the environment and slowing down multiple targets. In the military, they are trained to be deft support units which are usually skirmishers whom attempt to harass targets but keep from engaging fully, setting them up for more direct attacks. This makes their paradigm the direct opposite of the more direct, destructive units. A * Rime: Freezing fog blankets a targeted area, instantly freezing the surfaces that it makes contact with. This ice is dense, but also heavy, impairing the movement and potentially freezing over targets in the affected area. ** Targets in affected area make Stamina + Composure Check check vs caster roll. If smaller (MoS) than caster, target is frozen in place, and must make a Strength + Stamina check to break free. Target is Numbed and takes 1L every turn they are frozen in place. ** If they desire to create a wall or other structure, ice has structure value equal to the caster's (MoS). Must sustain attacks equal to or greater than it's structure to be broken through. B * Diamond Dust: Tiny ice crystals manifest in a targeted area, impairing vision as well as mental and physical resilience. ** Targets in affected area incur a penalty to Dexterity, Wits, and Composure equal to (MoS) and take 2B per turn they are in the area. C * Elmekia Lance: Propels a sharpened ice missile at the target. ** 3L, target can dodge. * Ice Wall: Solid, frozen ice materializes where the caster desires. ** Ice structure has structure equal to caster (MoS). Must sustain attacks equal or greater than it's structure to be broken through. * Snowstorm: Creates inclement weather and difficult terrain. ** Targets in affected area incur a penalty to Dexterity, Wits, and Composure equal to (MoS). Snowstorm lasts as long as caster makes Wits and Composure Check each turn. D * Icicle Cycle: A fast-moving ring of barbed icicles homes on a target. ** 2L, AP 2. Target can dodge. E * Graupel: Slushy ice manifests in a targeted diameter of area which impairs movement and unbalances targets in the affected area. ** Target makes Perception Check vs caster roll. On failure the target is knocked prone and incurs a -1 penalty to Dexterity. * Frostbite: Numbing ice forms on the surface of a target, causing damage to exposed biological tissue. ** 3B, (MoS) penalty to target's Dexterity. Water + Lightning = Storm A somewhat sought after energy form by the military, these techniques focus on moving faster than their opponents and striking quickly and decisively. They can slow opponents and dishevel their attacks as skirmishers, or deploy quickly to dispatch weakened and retreating units. A * Vorpalescence: The caster doubles the amount of standard actions they can complete in one turn. B * Snicker-Snack: Strikes the target with a powerful bolt of electricity directed by the caster that attacks first if the caster is more dexterous than the target. ** 3L, If Dexterity of caster is higher than target, MoS is subtracted from dodge roll. C * Chilling Permanence: For the remainder of the scene, the caster gets MoS added to their dode dice pool if their Wits are higher than the attacker. * Thunderhead: An electrically-charged haze manifests in a targeted area, limiting visibility and impairing concentration. ** (MoS)B, causes MoS penalties to mental rolls of targets in area. D * Frazz: Electrically-charged droplets of water are generated, which impair vision, disturb concentration, and cause light damage to targets in the affected area. ** 3B, targets roll Composure + Stamina and must equal or beat caster MoS or become stunned next round. E * Enclouden: Shrouds the target in a dense fog. ** Targets in area have -1 penalty combat rolls. Earth + Fire = Lava This energy has little use outside of battle. Highly destructive, usually used for area denial, lava energy is not usually as direct as other combative techniques, but is very difficult to deal with and can be powerful against fortifications and most defences. A * Supradense Caldera: An extremely dense projectile emanates from the caster at high speed. ** 8L, AP 5 ** Will explode on contact with strong enough surface, causing Lethal damage equal to MoS. * Lava Walker: The caster is encased in magically animated molten lava, enabling them to perform great feats of strength. For the purposes of combat their size class is increased by one, and speed is halved. The caster gains two "lava launchers" in either hand they can use to lob molten slag at opponents. The slag bombs cause area damage of 3B + 1L automatic in a 5M radius, and targets get dodge. B * Quicklime: A corrosive, somewhat viscous fluid is produced which reacts explosively with water and iterates burns the surface of most organic targets. ** Corrosive substance does 2L and explodes on contact with water, causing an additional +2L * Obsidian Blade: Caster is able to create an obsidian sword or 6 smaller blades as a full action. Materials are manifested and superheated, then chipped away to make an atom-fine blade that surgically slices flesh better than any metal can. The blade is fragile, and will shatter if struck, but causes an additional 2L over a standard blade of its type. C * Rockwool: Stone is melted and cooled into a light, durable material which can be used as structural support or armor. ** Adds +2 Armor. * Molten Armor: Rocky, searing armor envelops the caster. The armor is heavy, but dense, and burns what it touches. ** Physical contact with armor causes 2L damage. Adds +3 Armor, but requires 3 Strength. * Vulcanize: A mass of rubbery material is formed which is extremely resiliant to physical implant. It can be stretched or condensed as the caster chooses. D * Molta: Lava runs from a targeted surface and burns what it touches, and dissolves flammable material. It is very hot, but not very viscous. ** 3L AP 3 damage is inflicted to targets that make contact with the lava. * Napalm: a light, but fiery, adhesive substance is propelled at target. ** 2L AP 2 +1L for MoS rounds. * Enkindle: Changes a portion of the terrain into viscous molten earth which cannot be moved through easily. ** 3L AP 2 damage is inflicted to targets that make contact with portion of terrain. E * Hot Earth: The targeted area of terrain is superheated and burns targets it touches. ** 1L damage is inflicted to targets that make contact with portion of terrain. * Tektite Attack: Numerous glassy projectiles are propelled by the caster which shred soft targets ** 1L Projectiles for every success, propelled at target with AP 1.